Natalie Teeger - List of Appearances
This is a list of Natalie Teeger's appearances, which started in Season 3. Season 3 :39: Mr. Monk and the Red Herring :40: Mr. Monk vs. The Cobra :41: Mr. Monk Gets Cabin Fever :42: Mr. Monk Gets Stuck in Traffic :43: Mr. Monk Goes to Vegas :44: Mr. Monk and the Election :45: Mr. Monk and the Kid Season 4 :46: Mr. Monk and the Other Detective :47: Mr. Monk Goes Home Again :48: Mr. Monk Stays in Bed :49: Mr. Monk Goes to the Office :50: Mr. Monk Gets Drunk :51: Mr. Monk and Mrs. Monk :52: Mr. Monk Goes to a Wedding :53: Mr. Monk and Little Monk :54: Mr. Monk and the Secret Santa :55: Mr. Monk Goes to a Fashion Show :56: Mr. Monk Bumps His Head :57: Mr. Monk and the Captain's Marriage :58: Mr. Monk and the Big Reward :59: Mr. Monk and the Astronaut :60: Mr. Monk Goes to the Dentist :61: Mr. Monk Gets Jury Duty Season 5 :62: Mr. Monk and the Actor :63: Mr. Monk and the Garbage Strike :64: Mr. Monk and the Big Game :65: Mr. Monk Can't See a Thing :66: Mr. Monk, Private Eye :67: Mr. Monk and the Class Reunion :68: Mr. Monk Gets a New Shrink :69: Mr. Monk Goes to a Rock Concert :70: Mr. Monk Meets His Dad :71: Mr. Monk and the Leper :72: Mr. Monk Makes a Friend :73: Mr. Monk Is at Your Service :74: Mr. Monk Is on the Air :75: Mr. Monk Visits a Farm :76: Mr. Monk and the Really, Really Dead Guy :77: Mr. Monk Goes to the Hospital Season 6 :78: Mr. Monk and His Biggest Fan :79: Mr. Monk and the Rapper :80: Mr. Monk and the Naked Man :81: Mr. Monk and the Bad Girlfriend :82: Mr. Monk and the Birds and the Bees :83: Mr. Monk and the Buried Treasure :84: Mr. Monk and the Daredevil :85: Mr. Monk and the Wrong Man :86: Mr. Monk Is Up All Night :87: Mr. Monk and the Man Who Shot Santa :88: Mr. Monk Joins a Cult :89: Mr. Monk Goes to the Bank :90: Mr. Monk and the Three Julies :91: Mr. Monk Paints His Masterpiece :92: Mr. Monk Is on the Run, Part 1 :93: Mr. Monk Is on the Run, Part 2 Season 7 :94: Mr. Monk Buys a House :95: Mr. Monk and The Genius :96: Mr. Monk Gets Lotto Fever :97: Mr. Monk Takes a Punch :98: Mr. Monk Is Underwater :99: Mr. Monk Falls In Love :100: Mr. Monk's 100th Case :101: Mr. Monk Gets Hypnotized :102: Mr. Monk and The Miracle :103: Mr. Monk's Other Brother :104: Mr. Monk on Wheels :105: Mr. Monk and the Lady Next Door :106: Mr. Monk Makes the Playoffs :107: Mr. Monk and the Bully :108: Mr. Monk and the Magician :109: Mr. Monk Fights City Hall Season 8 :110: Mr. Monk's Favorite Show :111: Mr. Monk and the Foreign Man :112: Mr. Monk and the UFO :113: Mr. Monk is Someone Else :114: Mr. Monk Takes the Stand :115: Mr. Monk and the Critic :116: Mr. Monk and the Voodoo Curse :117: Mr. Monk Goes to Group Therapy :118: Happy Birthday, Mr. Monk :119: Mr. Monk and Sharona :120: Mr. Monk and the Dog :121: Mr. Monk Goes Camping :122: Mr. Monk Is the Best Man :123: Mr. Monk and the Badge :124: Mr. Monk and the End, Part 1 :125: Mr. Monk and the End, Part 2 Category:Appearances